Danni the Bengal
'-Easy Summary-' Danni Quillen is currently a Student at Spagonia going for a Masters in Theology. He originally was apart of NOVA; a team of civilians with a mission to stop HIVE, but he then left them to work for WHA. He inherited the Gaia Shukushu; an ability in which you can grow tentacles out of ones back to use at one's disposal. He hides his family heritage from most people because of his heritage's incestuous streaks. '-Story-' Apotos: the growth of a future hero Danni was raised by his family in the rural district of Apotos. His mother died when he was 2 years of age because of Lumillion the Tanooki; who despises Gaians because of the teachings he had from his parents about them being lesser; thus killing his mother. Danni never really had many memories of his mom and was never told this. He was told that she died of N.I.D.S and it was a recessive trait on his mothers side. His father soon remarried after to Darcie; his now 44 year old Step-Mother. Danni had no problem with her. He actually had more of a bond with Darcie than he did with his mother. He lived close to the Gaia shrine and his family worshiped Light Gaia. He was always intrigued by gods and started studying them as a habit. His family was deeply connected to Dark Gaia in which his mother's side was related to their Gaian ancestors. He found out around the age of 6 that he was born the ability to manipulate Gaia energy (Dark Gaia Energy, has not found out about the 2nd quirk). He found out when Dark Gaia monsters came up from the ground and did not attack him. His other family members that did have Dark Gaian blood taught him to wield the physical energy. They had not told him of the 2nd quirk trait that comes with being a gaian; one of the 6 sub species that Danni could be. New World; New Found Power But during his growth as a person being connected to Dark Gaia, his family moved because of a work deal that his father had a chance of taking. They took that chance and moved towards the suburbs of Empire city. His father started working at Meteortech/Meteotech. (Note: in the universe I'm using, Eggman didn't make meteor/Meteotech). Danni's family was now living in the suburbs of Empire City and Danni lived there until the age of 18. The influence of heroes had grown stronger as a new association had sprouted up, the WHA. The WHA had been inspired by the acts of the young Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie version). Danni aspired to be like these new professional heroes. His favorite was White Shadow, whom he aspired to be like the most. He now led a new life of training to become physically adept for Hero work. He went to a special school specifically made for turning children into professionals. He there met White Shadow for an internship under her, in which she trained him to be a stronger both physically and mentally. There he finally unlocked the ability to use his 2nd quirk, the Shukushu (More information about that below). She taught him more about Gods and powers that can be obtained by them. In which he trained to obtain God's Judgement, an extremely powerful attack only to be used by the strongest of mind. During the beginning of this training he met Scarlet, his best friend and lover until he left for Spagonia. She trained beside him in the ways of Gaian manipulation an became strong users of the energy. Danni became a hero after graduation and applied for Spagonia university. He was accepted and made his way to Spagonia to study. He applied for WHA and became an A rank hero. He now lives his life studying and traveling abroad for his classes to become a theology major. Where the Light Meets Dark Danni had been living his life in Spagonia now having his Dark Gaia abilities partially down. Lumillion now has a Light Gaia/Normal Mobian Supremacist group tracking down hundreds of Gaians, overlanders, etc. A person simple follower that also went to Spagonia university noticed Danni's Affinity to Dark Gaia and spread the word up to Lumillion. Who said he would take care of Danni himself. Danni had been ambushed by Lumillion 3 weeks later; having an altercation just outside of Spagonia's borders. Danni was overpowered by Lumillion's affinity to the chaos emeralds. Lumillion ended up slamming him in the back with a pure chaos energy sphere similar to a raesengan which cut into his skin and left a circle with indents around it. He only survived because of White Shadow; a fellow top tier hero of Spagonia who has a big sense radius and quickly came to his aid. Danni's overuse of Dark Gaia energy during this fight made him decide to rid of most of his energy attacks, and decided for an alternative for the use of the energy. He looked of new ways through old manuscripts of the Dark Gains, thus finding the old technique, Energy Spike (creative name ik). He only kept a few attacks that do not need much energy such as Gaia Shroud, Splosion', and Cocoon. But he now relies mainly on his Shukushu. (Story will be continued with roleplays and character plotting over time) -'RP-' Here is a list of Role-plays that Danni has been in. Occupation Forces (canon) The Darkness in us All (canon) Hannidy's Bar (canon) Angel Island High (Uncanon) The Taint (uncanon) You have to Purge(AGAIN) Psychosis Experiment (canon) The Mysterious Mute (uncanon) MORTALITY: PART ONE "Let Us Be Violent" (canon) '-Personality-' Danni is normally a optimistic guy who will quickly change his mood to fit the situation; even if the emotion is fake. He has a strong passion for his friends and is protective his friends get hurt. He normally hold back on others if they diss him because he would normally with an unchecked temper attempt to or beat their ass. When working at something he will try his hardest to accomplish it; even if it means it'll hurt him. If at an advantage in specific cases, Danni will have a sadistic nature towards them to the point of mocking them. He is very passionate about everything he hopes to achieve; except for finding someone to share his life with. '-Relationships-' * Llywellyn Quillen: His father; cares for him very much. While his father didn't want him moving to Spagonia for college, he still lets Danni follow his own path. He doesn't share very much with Danni about is legitimate mother other than she was a great leader for Gaians of her generation and that she helped in the Great war before settling down once again. * Katelyn Quillen: Danni's legitemate mother; she died because of Lumillion the Tanooki. She loved Danni to much to be comprehended. She spoiled him in her time of being alive. She has had very little impact in his life but he still loves her and has hundreds of photos of her in his apartment. * Darcie Quillen: Danni's step mother; married to Llywellyn when Danni was about 3 years old. He calls her his real mother because of her impact in his life is phenomenal. She loves him and helped him know more about his actual mother. She was excited when he said he was going abroad for college because she comes from Spagonia. Hopes for the best for him and his passion for Theology * Laura Quillen: Danni's step sister; In his eyes she is basically god. She is much stronger than him and he wants to someday fight her and win. She always teases him just for kicks and is proud of him for becoming a hero. * NOVA: A group of child heroes that Danni used to be apart of. He holds them in high regard even though all of them are younger than him by 3 years or more.He has taught them that they can grow at a fast rate with the right training. He wants them to live up to his expectations * Upsilon the Mink: A good friend of Danni's that shares the ability to control darkness. They train together every once in a while and have shared values in life. He has taught him to augment his abilities to cause easier won battles. He considers him a strong friend * Scarlet the spider: Is also a Gaian: They dated through high school and then broke up with her because he had to move away. They still love each other and hold one another in high regard in terms of brute strength. He checks up on her whenever he's in town to see her. She is also in the WHA and goes by the alias Shroudon. He is normally on and off with her in terms of dating because they have been single since they have broken up. * Genshi the Shrine Maiden: An Young-looking old woman who trained Danni's agility. He holds her to a high regard. He calls her Maiden Mom. * White Shadow: A hero that Danni met in Spagonia who he thinks of as a God.He actually had a crush on her and even told Scarlet about this. She used to be an SS ranked hero. She taught him the art of Sevete and even knew each other on a personal level to the point where they would hang out casually. Before being able to tell her; she had been murdered by the hero killer: Caedes. * Koke Mendell: A human that is a Gaian. Normally argues with Danni about being the strongest gaian in the world. He holds Danni in decent regard but never admits Danni is stronger than him. Danni normally acts like an asshole around him to get him fired up. They always fight over minimal things. * Lumillion the Tanooki: Danni hates this man with to a high degree.Lumillion killed Danni's mother at a young age and had to personally tell him that his mother was killed and did not die of food poisoning. He has fought with Lumillion on 1 occasions. The first time Lumillion had hunted him down to "finish the job he failed 20 years ago". He ended up leaving a literal dent in Danni's back that almost killed Danni. Lumillion has a Light Gaia supremacist group hunting down Gaians similar to the KKK. Danni hopes to end this group. * Caedes the African Jerboa: A girl that killed White Shadow; a high-ranked hero that was also Danni's friend. Danni had tracked her down and fought her on the spot. But knew that she was to fast for him and to dangerous. He almost died fighting her the first time and from that fight trained his skin to not be cut by melee weapons. She thought of Danni as a cute guy who got away. While fighting him she constantly teased him about killing White Shadow; saying that it was "Fun to kill her with her own power" and "Wish i could do it again." * 8ball the Cat: Danni's girlfriend. Love blossomed from a One-night-stand. Loves her too much to lose her. She is one year older than him. They don't live together but he plans on moving in with her. -'Abilities-' Normal Gaian abilities from birth: * Being able to see on multiple planes of reality * One of the 8 Gaian types.(or hybrid) * Immunity to electricity Shukushu: Danni's main ability is that he uses are his tentacles; otherwise known as Shukushu. Their power is supplied by his train of thought and the amount of Gaia energy he has supplied within himself. They don't have any bones and they can be cut off to hurt him. They have fast regeneration and can rebuild themselves almost instantly. Depending on one's mind he can morph them into a more thicker shape but that renders him slower. The Shukushu are like tensed,compact, muscles. They are flammable so incinerating or blowing them them is the best thing to do if you want to cook him the from the inside out. * His main contortions used are spines, drills, and corkscrews He can use them like Doctor Octopus can; as another set of legs * He now has the ability to make his tentacles have similar properties to things he eats, such as Squids, centipedes, and even Whales. * Can wrap them around his body to make it like armor or like a weapon on his arm to increase damage done * He can Harden his Shukushu by using a move he calls Shift; which his shukushu becomes harder and turns into a more copper color. They are harder to form as the Hardening takes time to happen; but he can make small instant spots on his body to use shift on instead, but thats even harder of a job Gaia Armour: Brute * Wraps Gaia Shukushu around himself like armour and uses Shift to harden them Its like titanium armour but is still flammable Dark Gaia Energy: Energy from the ground itself. He mainly gets it from Dark Gaia monsters, and like I said before; the ground itself. Energy looks wispy. He can manipulate it in many ways. (Note:He normally does not use it for offensive attacks. To use Dark Gaia energy you have to have the Dark Gaian blood So just "winging it" and using ain't gonna cut it'(YOU GOT THE BLOOD;YOU GOT THE POWER)'. * Gaia Splosion': '''Can create extreme blasts from his hands. Blasts cause burns. * '''Gaia Shroud: '''Just dark gaia energy surrounding him to lessen the damage done by attacks (in a sense of how normal chakra looks like surround Naruto) * '''Gaia Cocoon: '''A cocoon made purely from energy. It's his best defense against physical/magical attacks. Durable as Titanium, but hollow. * '''Energy Spike: '''The Dark Gaia energy is very strong. Him trying to use it at 100% for every attack would slowly kill him. He has decided to use this energy to make himself faster and more agile. In his case, Dark Gaia energy feels like a powerup in a videogame, as it is used to power the whole body. Other Gains it is like 2nd nature. So for him,he takes a percentage of this pure energy, and uses it to increase all of his stats beside strength and defense. He can only use at the max 12% of it without passing out. This percent has significantly helped him train to be more than just a tank; but an all around character. '''Peak Physical Condition * Danni has trained his body highly for the use of Gaia Energy and his Shukushu. He can bench about 500 pounds max without his umbra rings * The fastest he has ran is about 40 mph. On all fours he can run as fast as 100 mph (this is without Energy spike). With energy spike his normal top running speed is about 100. Him running on all fours can get to 200. * His reaction time is beyond most if not all heroes in the WHA. For example; If Sonic tried to attack him at supersonic speeds, Danni would be able to react fast enough to try to dodge him. Switchblade proficiency : *Danni cut shukushu off from his back and requested a friend to make special Blades for him to use if His shukushu ever fail him in Close or long ranged combat. They are as strong as his shukushu but cannot regenerate. Danni had his friend make as many as 300 of them that he keeps in his E-Cube. Gods Judgement: HIS STRONGEST ATTACK. BEING HIT BY THIS IN A NORMAL FORM CAN CAUSE DEATH. Because of him seeing so many people having Super forms or any kind of form in general, he decided that if he ever fights anyone with another form, he needs something to stop it. So he made God's Judgement; a move that causes an opponent to be shifted out of their form immediately. * Does it using his hand and does a swinging motion. Like a sword. He only uses his right hand for this because of its drawbacks. * He asked the gods for help making this move * Cuts off nerves that enable to make a person use that form. They will be able to use again, but it takes about 2 hours for it to come back. * when using it his hand glows a dark red hue * Based off the notion that knuckles used to be able to knock sonic out of his super form with a spin jump * Every time he uses it on someone it immediately conks out once the target is hit. He will have to charge it up again. Which uses a lot of energy * Every time he uses he uses it his right hand becomes slightly more deformed. He has had stitches done on it multiple times based on Izuku Midoriya's hands that becomes slightly deformed after using strong attacks on multiple occasions. * Around the age of 30 he will have used it so much that he will never be able to use it again. * He normally uses God's protection alongside Judgement, which drains more power from him. God's Protection: * Basically he best way to defend himself in a time of crisis * makes him unaffected by chaos energy * normally can only last for a brief 30 minutes when not being fought (time varies from a minute to 30 minutes * Is like a invincibility box but non sparkly (His veins will glow the color of his aura) * chaos energy used against him shortens the time of this ability by a large amount. God's Protection: ' * A better, stronger invincibility move that takes about 30 minutes to have it fully charged. * Can bypass the charge at the expense of losing 3/4 of the energy that is going to be used to power it for a specific amount of time; * Color is the same as the normal god's protection * Unlike it's predecessor, this version actually doesn't allow him to use God's judgement because of the fact of using it together will drain his power 100%; utterly killing him * This version does not get slowed down by chaos energy if he is attacked by it. * Mainly used to tire someone out -'''Items-' Below is what Danni normally carries with him casually: '''Umbra Rings: Given to him as a birthday present, the Umbra Rings (Has two) have 3 uses to Danni; Warp-Rings, an energy multiplier, as energy sources, and a way to teleport from spot to spot (the connection is between the rings and Danni. Take's a lot of energy to teleport his body to a ring.) E-Cube: E stands for Eternal. Acts as an inventory of all things he collects such as weapons, worldly/other-worldly currencies and other stuff. Holds his special Shuku Switchblades. MeteorPhone: A Meteortech phone given to him by his dad. Normal phone. Constantly has to replace them beacuse they are always being broken. Shuku Switchblades: Special blades for him to use if his shukushu ever fail him in Close or long ranged combat. They are as strong as his shukushu but cannot regen. Danni had his friend make as many as 300 of them that he keeps in his E-Cube. Made from his Shukushu that he has cut off. -'Strengths-' * Godlike smelling * IQ of about 200 * Good at close ranged combat/Long range combat (long range to a degree) * Best at fighting mainly with his feet (Most of his attacks use his feet) * Good hand grip * Good eyesight * Mario style parkour * Can bear through lots of pain * Godlike stamina '-Weaknesses-' * Chaos energy weakens him highly * Fire (Burns his Shukushu and plus everyone can burn) * Daytime (His Energy power feeds off the nighttime. So if he doesn't have the dark, his energy powers are kind of useless) * Is really submissive to eating. He has an eating problem; he overeats. But by the power of fc magic, he's not having many negative effects * Bad Hearing (Guess what kids? LOUD MUSIC MAKES YOU GO DEAF. DON'T DO WHAT DANNI DID. HE PLAYED LOUD ASS MUSIC IN HIS ROOM. SO HIS ASS LOST HIS HEARING.) * Has grudges against people who beat him in fights, like his sister * Really doesn't like to give up * His anxiety towards asking girls out '-Trivia-' * Danni's old dreadlock hairstyle used to be based of Sean Matsuda from the street fighter series * Learned from the Ice Cream vendor how to make Chocolate Chipped Crème Sunday Supremes * currently works at as a Hero in Spagonia * travels constantly * really likes jazz (he plays baritone sax) * also likes sparring * has a tattoo on his back representing Dark Gaia * his best friend is his old friend Damian which is 6 years younger than him * he fishes with his step mom * has an assortment of masks that his family has passed down in his apartment * Even though he is very smart, he never really understood taxes. He asks his friend to do it for him * Dislikes that so many other people has super rad other forms and he doesn't So he trained up his Shukushu to be the bane of super forms. * Danni has had about 40 phones. Most of them have been broken because he's clumsy and fights with them in his pocket. * Has a Shuku fan-club * Danni's main way of shukushu training is learned from Sonic and his Werehog abilities. Danni had him teach him many good attacks like the Were-Wallop. -'Images-' IMG 8840-201-.JPG IMG 8838-197-1.jpg FullSizeRender-198-.jpg ImageDannishukumasked.jpg ImageDanni summoned Shuku unmasked.jpg IMG 0030.jpg Danni and Genshi ghostfighters.jpg Danni v Upsilon.jpg IMG 0032.PNG '-Trivia-' * Danni's dreadlock hairstyle used to be based of Sean Matsuda from the street fighter series * Learned from the Ice Cream vendor how to make Chocolate Chipped Crème Sunday Supremes * currently works at a café in Spagonia * travels constantly * really likes jazz (he plays baritone sax) * also likes sparring * has a tattoo on his back representing Dark Gaia * his best friend is his old friend Damian which is 6 years younger than him * he fishes with his mom * has an assortment of masks that his family has passed down in his apartment * when adventuring or doing easy money jobs he'll his favorite mask: the Shukushu Mask. Hence the name Shuku. The name came from when he was is Yamato. Civilians had seen him using his Gaia tentacles. Tentacle means Shukushu. Then he shortened the name to Shuku * Even though he is very smart, he never really understood taxes. He asks his friend to do it for him * Dislikes that so many other people has super rad other forms and he doesn't So he trained up his Shukushu to be the bane of super forms. * Has had 40 phones; many broken during hero work. Category:Bengal Cats Category:Males Category:Good